


Musa

by mitsukinekouchiha



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, One Shot, technically one side love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukinekouchiha/pseuds/mitsukinekouchiha
Summary: Se quedó embobado viendo esos ojos que brillaban. Juraba que había visto el universo mismo en ese par de ojos obscuros, brillando como piedras preciosas.Su musa. Había encontrado al fin a su musa.
Relationships: Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Kudos: 3





	Musa

**Author's Note:**

> Todo lo que se presenta en esta historia es ficticio, solo utilizo a las personas y ambientes para crear algo para divertir, entretener y hacer un homenaje a la pareja que se presenta, cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia.

**Musa**

Dejo que el sabor amargo se esparciera por toda su boca, la sensación rugosa en la lengua le produjo un suave placer, era como el aviso que él le daba para decirle que estaba cerca. Que pronto iban a poder verse una vez más.

Cerró los ojos despacio y se arqueo contra la cama, sentado en el piso. Todo empezaba a desaparecer a su alrededor. Cuando volvió a abrirlos esa preciosa creatura ya estaba delante de él, mirándolo desde arriba con esa sonrisa preciosa, mirándolo con esos ojos hermosos.

– Hola otra vez –esa hermosa criatura ensancho su sonrisa, sus ojos haciéndose más pequeños mientras caminaba y se sentaba a su lado. A él le pareció que flotaba por sobre el piso–. Te extrañe –acaricio su mejilla despacio, mirando embelesado como cerraba los ojos y después volvía a abrirlos para mirarlo fijamente, su cabello castaño se movió ligeramente cuando negó–. Oh si, te extrañe, como un loco, moría por verte –los gestos se deformaron en una expresión preocupada–. Está bien, no te preocupes, iría hasta el mismo infierno de ser necesario para verte.

Recordaba como lo había conocido. Escribía canciones para que las personas que pagaran lo suficiente pudieran cantar las que el rechazaba para sí mismo. Era conocido por escribir piezas hermosas, ritmos exitosos, hit mundiales, todos lo alababan. Era un genio.

Pero hubo un tiempo en el que simplemente no pudo escribir. Estaba seco, bloqueado, no podía siquiera tomar la pluma y una hoja porque le estresaba no poder hacer nada con ellos.

Decidió tomar el consejo que un escritor de la empresa en donde estaba le había dado. Una vitamina que te ayudaba a abrir la mente, ver cosas que otros no ven. Una pastilla que era la llave al paraíso.

Conseguirlas no era difícil, mucho menos para alguien como él, la primera dosis fue gratis, para que decidiera si era lo que necesitaba o no. Recordaba la primera vez que la tomo, lo recordaba con lujo de detalle.

Recordaba haber puesto la pastilla azulada en el centro de su lengua aquella noche en su lujoso departamento, y dejar que la saliva que producía su boca empezara a disolverla. El sabor le asqueo pero se acostumbró rápidamente. Su cuerpo empezó a relajarse así que fue hasta la cama para recostarse ahí boca arriba, su mirada fija en el techo que empezaba a cambiar de colores y texturas, todo era precioso. Estiro sus manos intentando alcanzar los colores, sus dedos dibujaron patrones entre ellos que se disolvían al momento como si fuera agua.

De repente sintió como alguien lo miraba. Cerca. Quien sea que lo estaba viendo estaba cerca. Nervioso giro la cabeza y se encontró con un muchacho de cabello castaño que lo miraba fijamente con un par de ojos obscuros. Se quedó embobado viendo esos ojos que brillaban. Juraba que había visto el universo mismo en ese par de ojos obscuros, brillando como piedras preciosas.

– Hola –sonrió ligeramente, el muchacho le sonrió también–. ¿Quién eres? –la preciosa criatura solo se acomodó mejor para verlo, el no pudo evitar recorrerlo con la mirada. Era una delgada figura, no tal delgado como el, la piel cubierta con ropa ligera en colores obscuros–. ¿No puedes hablar? –el otro se encogió de hombros–. Oh... está bien... yo soy JiYong –asintió, como si él ya lo supiera–. Eres hermoso –las mejillas tomaron un color rosado y el sintió que todo su cuerpo ardía–. Eres muy hermoso –intento tocarlo pero el otro negó de inmediato–. ¿No puedo tocarte? –negó.

No dijo ni pregunto más. Se acomodó de lado al igual que el para verlo fijamente. Se miraban a los ojos y desconectaban sus miradas solo para admirar otro rasgo en su rostro o cuerpo.

En algún punto de la noche se quedó dormido y al despertar ese muchacho hermoso ya no estaba a su lado. El vacío que sintió con eso fue indescriptible y no pudo escribir ninguna canción, pero le escribió prosas, poemas y versos al muchacho. Puso su corazón en todos y cada uno de ellos sin saber porque, era como si hubiese encontrado a la persona que había esperado toda su vida.

Todos sus amantes y parejas de turno le quedaban cortos, nada ni nadie le había causado esa sensación.

Estuvo pensando en él durante una semana entera, soñando con él, imaginándolo mientras estaba despierto. la sonrisa se le había quedado marcada con fuego en la mente, y supo que tenía que verlo de nuevo, así que fue con la misma persona que le había dado la primera vitamina y le compro una más.

En la seguridad de su habitación se acostó sobre la cama y tomo una pastilla en tono verde pastel. La puso sobre su lengua y cerró los ojos, dejando que la sensación de la última vez le llenara. Inhalo y exhalo profundamente sintiendo como todo de repente todo daba vueltas.

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo se encontró de frente con esa preciosa criatura, literalmente. El muchacho estaba flotando sobre el mirándolo fijamente, su piel blanca brillaba como si una aura le rodeara–. Hola de nuevo –parpadeo y durante ese minúsculo lapso de tiempo él ya estaba acostado a su lado–. Esta vez también te ves hermoso –la misma sonrisa, la misma sensación de ardor en su cuerpo, los mismos colores con los que podía jugar.

– Quédate –intento tomar su mano pero el muchacho se alejó de inmediato, sabía que no podía quedarse todo el tiempo que el deseaba–. ¿No puedes quedarte? –le vio negar y sintió un vacío en el pecho. Estiro su mano y toco con la punta de los dedos la otra.

La sensación de su piel era irreal. La piel más perfecta y suave que jamás en su vida pudo imaginar ¿Por qué todo de él tenía que ser tan perfecto? La mano que estaba tocando se entrelazo con la suya–. Déjame escuchar tu voz –antes de poder decir algo mas sintió un mareo que le hizo volver a la cama de golpe. El muchacho le miraba fijamente y en un parpadeo desapareció de repente. El no pudo dormir en toda la noche.

Su cuerpo se sentía ligero pero su mente, su alma se sentía pesada. No era el suficiente el tiempo que tenía para verlo, no era suficiente el verlo a un lado suyo.

Aun con el mareo que sentía se las arregló para llegar hasta su escritorio y tomar una de las libretas que tenía ahí; se puso a escribir, todo lo que quería decirle, todas sus frustraciones, esa necesidad de estar con él.

Sin darse cuenta escribió la primera canción en mucho tiempo, y cuando su jefe la leyó dando su aprobación inmediata no pudo evitar sonreír.

Su musa. Había encontrado al fin a su musa.

Lo busco todos los días. Todos los días tomaba una pastilla en su boca y cerraba los ojos hasta que sentía sus preciosos ojos que reflejaban el universo y todas sus estrellas en él. Se quedaban en silencio mirándose el uno al otro por el tiempo que durara el efecto de su vitamina y después se iba a dormir para despertar y poder escribir todas las cosas que le hacía sentir, todo lo que haría si pudiese estar con él.

Jamás interpreto alguna de esas canciones, todas y cada una de ellas las vendió y las escucho en otras voces. Imaginaba que eran las voces de sus pensamientos, cada uno con un tono y color diferente.

A veces cuando las escuchaba se ponía a llorar amargamente porque no sabía si su musa, aquel a quien le había escrito todas y cada una de esas canciones, podía escucharlas.

"¿Todo bien?" le había preguntado YoungBae un día que lo encontró lamentándose en voz alta en su oficina. Claro que le dijo que si, uso como excusa la página en la que había estado escribiendo, diciendo que necesitaba encontrar las palabras correctas para describir la desesperación de no poder tener algo. Le creyó, intento ayudarle como el buen amigo que era, también intento convencerlo de salir pero él tenía que ir a verlo. Todos los días tenía que verlo. Así como lo había hecho durante los últimos diez meses de su vida.

– Deja de mirarme así por favor –el muchacho mantenía esa expresión triste–. Yo estoy feliz de verte ¿Tu no estas feliz de verme a mí? –asintió despacio–. ¿Algún día voy a poder escuchar tu voz? –le vio encogerse de hombros y volverle a sonreír–. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para escucharte? –la sonrisa de su musa se ensancho pero no dijo nada, solo acaricio su mano.

Aun así era suficiente para él. El sentirlo a su lado aunque fuesen unos minutos, el verle sonreír, el ver sus ojos, el que le llenara la cabeza de pensamientos y sentimientos diferentes. No importaba cuantas pastillas tuviese que tomar para alargar el tiempo, ni cuanta distancia tenía que poner para que nadie se enterara de su secreto.

Su musa valía mil y un sacrificios.


End file.
